1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a VCR, and more particularly to an apparatus for operating a front door of a VCR which allows the front door to pivot about pivot shafts lowered and outward with respect to the VCR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a VCR is a device for recording/reproducing a signal on/from a magnetic tape. A VCR comprises a loading mechanism for loading or unloading a cassette, a reel driving mechanism for running a tape, and a head section for recording/reproducing visual and sound signals on/from a magnetic tape.
The loading system of a VCR comprises a sensor which detects a cassette when the cassette enters a predetermined distance into the VCR and sends a signal to an ECU, a lever for pivoting a front door of the VCR, a cassette holder for settling the cassette in a loading position, and a loading motor. A cassette inlet is formed at the front wall of the VCR. The cassette inlet is opened/closed by a front door hinged to an upper end thereof so that damage to elements installed inside of the VCR caused by impurities is avoided. When the cassette is being inserted into the VCR, the door should smoothly pivot so that the cassette can be easily inserted into the VCR.
FIG. 1 shows an operating mechanism of a front door 4 for a conventional VCR. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional VCR is formed at the front wall thereof with a cassette inlet 3 for inserting and withdrawing a cassette 2 which is shown in FIG. 2. A bracket 8 having a blind hole 9 is fixedly provided on an inner surface of a VCR case 1 adjacent to the upper portion of cassette inlet 3. A rotating shaft 5 is integrally formed with the top end of door 4, and a free end of rotating shaft 5 is rotatably inserted into blind hole 9, thereby supporting door 4.
Since the pivoting of the bottom end of door 4 is blocked by the inner lower surface of VCR case 1, door 4 can only pivot inward with respect to VCR case 1 about rotating shaft 5. A spring 6 is inserted around an end portion of rotating shaft 5. One end of spring 6 is supported at the inner surface of VCR case 1, and the other end makes contact with the inner surface of door 4, thereby forcing door 4 outward with respect to the VCR, that is, in the direction in which door 4 closes cassette inlet 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a lever 10, which operates when cassette 2 is inserted into cassette inlet 3, is installed inside of the VCR. Lever 10 is integrally formed at a lead end thereof with a bending part 11. Door 4 is formed at the inner wall thereof with a latch 7 for latching bending part 11, and latch 7 is positioned in correspondence to a position of bending part 11.
While cassette 2 is being inserted into the VCR, door 4 makes contact with one end of cassette 2 so that door 4 is pivoted upward about rotating shaft 5. Accordingly, cassette inlet 3 is opened, thereby allowing cassette 2 to enter the VCR. Next, cassette 2 is caught by a cassette holder 13 installed inside of the VCR. When cassette 2 has entered a predetermined distance into the inside of the VCR through cassette inlet 3, a sensor (not shown) detects cassette 2 and sends a cassette detecting signal to an ECU. As a result, cassette holder 13 is driven so as to settle cassette 2 in a loading position. On the other hand, the movement of cassette holder 13 causes lever 10 to swing. Consequently, bending part 11 formed at the lead end of lever 10 is turned with respect to a hinge 12, and forces door 4 to pivot about rotating shaft 5 upward and inward with respect to the VCR, thereby opening cassette inlet 3 as shown in FIG. 3.
By the pivot movement of door 4, cassette 2 can easily enter into the inside of the VCR. In the above-mentioned state, door 4 is being forced downward by spring 6. When cassette 2 has been loaded, door 4 is pivoted downward by spring 6, thereby rapidly closing cassette inlet 3.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 3, when cassette 2 is withdrawn, cassette holder 13 is driven, and subsequently, lever 10 turns counter-clockwise, thereby pulling door 4 inward with respect to the VCR. In this state, cassette 2 is partially ejected through cassette inlet 3. Thereafter, when cassette 2 is entirely drawn out of the VCR, door 4 is again pivoted downward by spring 6, thereby closing cassette inlet 3.
However, the conventional door operating mechanism has a complicated construction inside of the VCR. For example, it requires a separate element, such as lever 10, to open cassette inlet 3 when cassette 2 is being ejected. That is, since the conventional door 4 can pivot only to the inside of the VCR, the conventional mechanism requires an element for maintaining open cassette inlet 3 when cassette 2 is to be ejected. Also, it is required that the pivot movement of door 4 must be synchronized with the unloading of cassette 2. Therefore, since lever 10 which is driven together with cassette holder 13 is required, the construction becomes complicated. And, there is a difficulty in designing the VCR so that the phase of movement of door 4 with respect to the rotating angle of lever 10 is firmly established.
In addition, in the above-mentioned door operating mechanism, door 4 is pivoted toward VCR case 1 at a relatively high speed by the resilient force of spring 6, so door 4 collides with VCR case 1, thereby generating a relatively loud noise.